Nothing's hopless
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: HAS BEEN ABANDONED. IF YOU WANT, INSTANT MESSAGE ME AND WE'LL TALK.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing's Hopeless.

Hello!(smiles as sweetly as Kagome.)My name is KOHANAISYOURMASTER,and I'm very pleased to meet you!I'm going to write a story about Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Sesshomaru,Rin,Ayame,  
and Koga,'K?' if you don't know who they are,please watch the show 'Inuyasha' on either the TV or the computer at this time,before you read my fan-fiction,ok?Because,if you don't,one of two things will happen.

1.-Inuyasha will jump out of the computer in all his half-demon glory with Kagome to strangle you while Kagome yells"INUYASHA,SIT!"or,the most likly but less funny one,2.-You wouldn't understand the fact that Inuyasha's a half-demon,Sessohmaru is a full demon but Inuyasha's brother,  
Miroku is a pervert,Sango is always hitting him,Rin speaks as she does,why Kagome has powers,why Kagome hates Kikyo,why Inuyasha loved Kikyo,why Ayame likes Koga,why Koga likes Kagome,or why Ayame is angery at Koga (Though not in my story...Ok,so maybe a little later on...).

You probaly didn't understand a word that I...uh...typed if you didn't watch the you did,than read -MAGOR KIKYO BASHING!KIKYO(or as I like to call her,Kinky-ho.)LOVERS,BACK AWAY SLOWLY AND NEVER COME NEAR THIS SITE AGAIN!Ok,since I have all of that cleared up and if you are a Kikyo-lover and are reading this,I have a few words to say to you...and they are 1.-READ THINGS IN LARGE LETTERS,  
THEY ARE OFFEN IMPORTANT! 2.-You idiots,why the bloody 7 hells do you like Kikyo,she's a soul-stealing clay-pot? 3.-bakas. 4.-idiots. 5.-babas.(baka means 'idiot'in japanese and babas means 'old hags' in so you know,-babas.)6.-Stay the hell away from my stories.7.-If you are a Kikyo-lover,WHY IN THE BLOODY 7 HELLS OF JAPAN ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?

8.-If you are a Kikyo-lover,I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU BUT BEFORE THAT I WILL FORCE YOU TO TELL ME WHY IN THE 6TH HELL DO YOU LIKE KIKYO!...cough...Sorry for having to see that.I just really,REALLY hate Kikyo...On with the story!

Ok,so every thing is in our time,everyone that is a demon/half-  
demon/has demon blood in them,are still as 's parents are still alive,they are milti-billion heirs,live in a large mansion,Fluffy(Sessomaru to you.),Inuyasha,Miroku,and Koga are the most avalibale people in school(they go to high school),and almost always have a new girl-friend EVERY FLIPPEN' WEEK!CAN YOU SAY'PLAY-BOYS'?...cough,cough...,Sango,  
Rin,and Ayame are the new girls in town,and can't stand in the same room with the boys without trying to kill them.

So,what happens when it turn out that their parents know each other?A summer vacation,of course!To the beach!But what happens when it turns out that everyone and their families are there and sharing everthing?The boys flirting with the only girls the could ever resist them and the girls running to hide their virgen beds,of course!And what happens when a common enemy shows his/her fugly(fucking ugly)head?READ TO FIND OUT!

Sesshomaru:You idiot girl,just start the story before This Sesshomaru distorys you.

Me:T.T RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!SESSY-NII IS TRYING TO KILL ME FOR NO GOOD REASON!

Rin:SESSHOMARU INUKAMEN!

Sesshomaru:T.T I'm as good as is the last you will see of This and reveiw as my last request.

I was quiet from the ride from my old home in Gentlefeild to Domance City,to a new town, a new home,to total unknowen only good thing about it was the fact that my best freinds,Sango,Rin,and Ayame (That's weird but lucky,huh?).I smirked.'Now I don't have to suffer alone!'  
Then,after cheering in my mind,I once again became bored out of my mind.

Did Sota have to be annoing at a time like this?What god did I piss off to deserve this torment?I groaned and thought if I heared one more "Are we there yet?",I'm going to take Sota's tounge and ram it down his throught if it would shut him ,mama thinking the same thing,she yelled"SOTA,BE QUIET!Please,sweetheart."

'Thank all the gods and Kami that the boy is of.'

As I looked out the window,I spotted Sango,my brown haired and eyed,stronger-than-demon-steel,hot tempered spotted me and smiled.I smiled back and used the sign-languge that us and our other two friends made up.'Hey,how's it goin'?'

'Let me see,I'm cramped,bored,and am dealing with a little brother that dosn't know the meaning of shut the hell do you think I'm going?'

"Haha,you sould have packed light like ,I think ahead somethimes!'

'Yeah,as in,almost ,WE'RE MOVING FASTER!BU-BYE!'

'NOOO,DON'T LEAVE ME!WHY?'

At that moment,her car dissapperared."Ya know,"I heared Sota say "the more I try to understand what you guys say when you do that,the more my head hurts!"

I grinned,knowing this piece of infomation,and used it agenst him.  
'Ya know,'I signed',now I'm going to sign every chance I get.'

"Ah,my poor head!Mama,Daddy,Kagome is making my head explode!"

"Kagome stop being mean to your little brother."My dad said cooly.  
I sighed and leaned back in the kids half of the limo.(Did I mention that all of our parents are filthy rich?)'Maybe if I relax,the drive wouldn't be so long...'

TIME-SKIP-NO-JUTSU!I know this isn't Naruto,but it's my story,screw you...

The next thing I knew,I was being shoken awake."Kagome,onii-  
chan,we're you awake?Someone burned your weapons."

"WHAT?"

"Are all your females this loud?You poor man."I heard a new voice say.I growled as well as a full blood and turned around with death in my eyes.  
Deep blue eyes clashed with golden,both fighting for hearing my name being called,I broke eye contact.I gave the golden eyed man infront of me a look that clearly said'move or BE moved,jackass',and he slightly bowed his head and steped out of my way.

This was a man that was clearly not used to not being in charge.I looked him up and down as he did the had long silver hair,golden eyes,pointed ears,fangs,claws,a bissness suit,and a weading ring on his finger.  
Minese the bissness suit and ring,everything pointed out that he was a full-  
his smell helped to.

I tipped my head resectfully and he did the same to I felt myself be hugged from behind,and heard a familar voice yell,"KAGOME!"

The demon jumped back as a wirrle-wind went past him and a red-  
haired wolf-demoness jumped on me while yelling,"I AM NEVER STAYING THAT LONG IN A LIMO WITHOUT ONE OF YOU EVER AGAIN!"

As I rubed the back of Ayame,I tried to pry the arms that were chocking the life out of me."Ayame,Rin,let Kagome go,your killing her."They all turned and say Sango with her Hiraikotsu."Sango,now,let's not be hasty."  
Ayame said had tasted Sango's weapon more than once,and she didn't want to have another any time soon."Ya,Sanny,calm down."Said Rin,who was the one that was that was trying that choke me."We're letting need to try to cut off our arms."

"Cut off your arms?How could that delacte flower hurt anyone?"We heard we very flirtise,soon to be dead,male voice saw a tick apear on the side of Sango's eye and slowly backed away.

That was one of the things you don't call Sango.

"KAG-,oh-no."I heard my little brother say."Who made Sango mad and we're's the body?Me and Kohaku want to poke it to make sure that it's dead this time and can't file charges."

"That boy over there."Ayame said in a shaky looked to were she was pointing and Sango felt like drooling.I could tell.I sort of did to.

The boy had midnight black hair that went down to his shoulders in a small pony tall,violet eyes,a purple button up shirt that had a decapatated rouge demon on it,blue jeans that where slightly faded,purple sneakers, and a slightly perveted smile gracing his short,one thing was going though Sango's mind at that moment.

'HOOOOOOOT!'

But the only that was going through my head was 'Perverted play-  
boy.'

The boy walked over to Sango,kneeled,grabed her hand,and said,  
"Fair lady,my name is Miroku your's is...?"

Sango snapped out of the trance she was under and said"My names 's nice to meet you,Miroku-sama."

"It won't be so nice in a minute."We heard the silver haired demon ignored him.

"Lady Sango,"Miroku said,"may I ask you a question?"

Sango blushed'Damn,she's like butter in his hands,WOMEN UP SANGO!'

"Here is comes."Muttered the sliver-haired demon,rolling his eyes.  
Yet again,we ignored him.

"You just asked me one,but what is it?"

He stood up,took her hand in his,again,and said,"Lady Sango,would you give me the honor of bearing my childeren?"

Three seconds later,he was on the ground with swirly eyes,four bumps on his head,being yelled at by four pissed off girls.(K.I.Y.M.-Snort,  
snort,.)

"Miro,who did your so called 'cursed hand' touched now?A guy that looks like a chic?"

"Yes, baka monk, for once I must agree with my baka of a brother.  
Who did you piss off now?"

"HEY,GUYS,WHO DID MIROKU GROP NOW? A VERY FEMALE LIKE DUDE?OI,GIRLY-MAN,TELL ME!"

Slowly,for effect,we all stood up at the same time."You know,the boys around here should really watch their mouths."Rin said.

"Oh,yes they really should."Ayame replided afterword,catching on.

"Really,boys should know who they are talking to before they speak to a lady."Sango all slowlly opened their eyes and looked at half-closed eyes,I saw three boys and a crumpled heap.

'The heap must be Miroku.'I thought before saying,"Did you really belive that they could remember?They are could they know they were talking to you,Sango,best demon-slayer on the planet,"Sango boys looked stunded.", or you,Ayame,the mysterious white demoness and main character to many hanting stories,"Ayame cursied.

The boys swayed,except the cold-looking just looked shocked.",Or you,Rin,Best swords-woman in the world,on both human and demon sides."Rin nodded her cold-looking one swayed,while the rest of the boys fell on their heard them wispering'O my kami,I though that they were all myths!','Me to,but their standing right in front of us!',  
and,'Hopefully that Half demon Kagome isn't with would bring ALL,'the coldlooking one turned to look at them,'yes,Sess,ALL of us, to our dooms.'

I smiled slowly and giggle darkly to get their attinchin."And how could they POSABLLY know that they were talking to ME,Kagome,the forbidden child,child of a demon and a priestess,the half-demon that can use both demonic energy and pure energy without being ,now that you know us,we need to know your names."

That's when everything boys looked at each other,stood up,got side by side,and...  
...

Pulled a -ears got a sword that changed from a rusty old katana to a large fang-shaped sword."WHO WOULD GIVE THAT BOY A SWORD?"I looked deadly and hot.

The cold-looking one pulled a sword that looked like he pulled it out of one of those pictures of middle age warriors."That makes him look even colder."I heard Rin say.

The wolf boy push to shardes into his legs."Emo."We all heard Ayame I saw some blue glowing around them.I screamed out"THOSE ARE SHICHON JEWAL SHARDS!I SEE THE ARUA!"

Miroku pulled a monks staff out of no was very well made and...purple."THAT must dry up the drool,Sango.A PURPLE staff?Is he gay or something?"I said.

We started to argue about things and watched the boys out of the corner of our ,they wern't used to being next thing we knew,we were up in the air,surrounded by a sheald,and being yelled at by a bunch of boys.(All our parents went inside for a and Kohaku are just watching us on the sidelines.)

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE US,BITCHES!DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?"

"Yes."I said.'Take the bait,take the bait,take the bloody damn bait...'

"You do,do you?Then who are we?Tell us."We heard the cold-  
looking one said.

I smirked and looked at the understood and smirked back.

We were going to be very stupid,and hopfully the monk will lose consatration.

We looked them strait in the eyes and said...  
...

"Jackasses."

End chapter 1

I'm a bitch,arn't I?Deal with is,suckers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing's hopeless

Ok,I'm just saying this ONE time.I no own,you no that you would get much anyway...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The boys stared at us for a minute and I grinned widly,then I used my own power to break the barrior that was holding we fell,flipping through the air,the monk was getting yelled at for letting us get ,  
after we hit the ground,we turned and walked toward my new house.

"HEY?WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"The silver-haired halfling yelled at us as they ran up to us.

"To Kagz's house to check it out."The other three replied as I opened the door and let them all in,including the boys blinked in surprize at our sudden hospatality and walked in.

"KOHAKU,SOTA,WHEN YOUR DONE TERRIZING THE NABORHOOD,I'LL MAKE COOKIES!"I yelled out the door,ignoring the looks the boys were giving me when I said that.

There was a stampeed sound as the two boys ran in,yelling loudly,  
"I WANT TO LICK THE BOWL!I CALL THE SPOON!"Then,they stopped and turned around,saying suspiciously,"You're not just saying that so you can take us as hostiges so you can go to the mall and use us to carry your bags?"

Me and the girls smiled evilly,letting your eyes cetch the light and teeth glitter,then we turn back to normal,saying sweetly,"Of course not,  
sweethearts!Why would you think that?"They glanced at eachother and walked slowly into the kition.

"Those two are getting to smart."I muttered to the others as we walked into the kition to make the treats.

30 mintues later we were all sitting down at the table,even the boys,  
munching on some still-warm double choclate-chip cookies."See,"Sango said,  
smiling,"We weren't going to take you hostage."

Ayame smirked then said,"We're going to bribe all of you."

The boy's eyes widdened as Rin said,"We put an addictive in the cookies and made sure to eat the ones we had put to the taste the same,but for you,once you start eating them,you can't stop."

The younder two gulped as the older boys looked at us like we were and Sango's brothers wispered,"Their not joking,they've done it before."

We smiled sweetly as they stared at us.

"Wh-"Kohaku cleared his throught then continued,"What do you want?"

Still smiling sweetly,I replied simple,"Oh my darling little ones,  
what so we always want?"

"Money."

"Blood."

"Rides."

"To use us like a coat-hanger."

"Weapons."

"Explosives."

"Ways into buildings."

"Forcing us to go around the mall with you."

"Using us as dress-up dolls."

"Setting us up with your frie-"

We held up a hand and said at the same time," scaring the we want one thing each from all of you."

Rin told them her things first."I want a new GTO from Kohaku.  
$5,000 from Sota.A map of the school from the silver haired full demon.A vile of hydra vemon from his brother,the one with .Some liquidized power from the two specal fox pelets from some thunder demons that I need from the wolf-demon."

I looked down sadly and muttered,"Poor Shippo has never been the same ever since they kill his parents.I would do it myself,but I would probally distroy the furs along with them."

Then,Sango told them her's,"I want a 1950 mustang from my little brother,a green one,mind you.A bottle of demon-toad wax from Sota for my .Like Rin,a map of the school from the silver-haired full the halfling,I want Egiption cotton that is dyed green yet hasn't lost it's the monk..."He looked happy as she stared at him then warry as she smirked,"I want you to strip tease my 98 year old grandma."He paled as the others patted his back.

"But Sango,Grandma is a phelodif."

Sango smirked."Exactly my point,little ,and from the wolf is I want the hide of the BIGGEST demonic bear you can find."

Ayame happily squealed and said,"From Kohaku I want you to do my chores for the next 5 months,including caring for the wolfs.I want Sota to help him and give me his new 'Mortal Combat 3' game."Sota started to cry as the others gentally patted his back."From the dog-demon,I want you to hand over your car keys."She held out her hand as we all roared with laughter and the dog-demon scowled and handed them over."You'll have it back in a box."  
He paled and buried his head in his hands."From the halfling,I want you to dress up in a pink dress and walk around the mall like that for the entire day.  
And from my fellow wolf,I want full acsess to your territory."

The wolf opened his mouth to yell at her,but I held up my hand and said coolily,"My Kohaku,I want you to place the surcuirty camras all along the block and put the recorder in my my darling little brother ,I want you to give me full axcess to your room,territory,and ,this goes for all of you,but is not your one thing each.I want full axcess to all your territories at all times,places,and the full-dog-demon,I want a box made of pure and demonic energy that I don't already have to use to make my my fellow halfling,I want a sword like your's,only more femine,but just as the monk,I want you to stop being a perv for one whole month and break up with all your curent girlfriends,while calling them from Wolfie over there,I want...Oh,I know!"I clapped my hands together gentally as I said,"I want a tranforming demon-dog,like Kirara and Bayo!"At their names,my old fat orange demon-cat and Sango's young blonde demon-cat walked in,meowing pitiously about being stuffed into crates and shipped all the way here.

We picked them up,cooing,"Oh,I'm sooooo sorry,baby!Never again,I promise,baby!I love you,darling,I looooooove you!"I walked over to the halfling,waving the cookies in all their faces,beofre saying,"Names,now."

"Inuyasha Tashio,age 17."

"Koga Wolf,age 17."

"Miroku Hoshi,age 17."

"Sesshomaru Tashoi,age 19."

"Good boys."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Press the pretty button,you know that you want ,it's all pretty red and shiny...  



	3. Author's noteREAD!

TO ALL MY LOYAL PEOPLE OUT THERE,I HAS A MESSAGE AND A HOT MIND-PIC FOR YOU(Brings out Sasuke in a suit and Naru-  
kit in a dress and Sasuke is molesting him.)Now,STOP LOOKING AT MY AWESOME MIND PICS AND LISEN!YOUR MASTER COMANDES IT!(Crickets cirp.)Yeah,that's what I ,I have sad news...  
I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S-BLOCK!:'(.So,my loyal peoples,GIVE ME SOME BLOODY IDEAS AND YOU MIGHT FIND THEM IN THE STORY!YOU WILL GIVE ME IDEAS!

With love,  
Your Master. 


End file.
